mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Housewives of Miami (Season 2)
Boss Housewives of Miami (Season 2) Is The Second Season of The Boss Housewives of Miami. That will air on September 8, 2019. With some new faces. Taglines *'Denise' "Don't Start With Me Because You'll Get Overruled" *'Shannon' "I Have My Ring, My Man And an Ass For You To Kiss" *'Brandi' "Season's May Change But Brandi never Goes out of Style" *'Melissa' "Why Play Games With Me im Playing Chess and You Girls are Playing Checkers" *'Vee' "In My World Attitude is Everything and So our My Legs" *'Jenifer' "My Husband May Be an Actor But in My House I'm The Star" *'Ashley' "In Miami Rumors are Juicy But My Truth is Juicier" Cast *'Denise Carl' (Season 1–present) She is The Wife of Hot shot Judge in Miami Justin Carl she Has Been married to Justin for 20 years They have 3 Children 17 year old J.J and 13 Year old Jasmine and 11 year old Rodney. *'Shannon Wider-Unis' (Season 1–present) She is a Little Bit Younger then The Other Ladies But That doesn't stop her she is Engaged to Miami EX-NFL Player Brett Unis who is 10 Years older Than her he Buys whatever she wants she is Planning There big Million Dollar wedding. *'Brandi Michele' (Season 1–present) She is an Actress who has done about 40 Films and 20 television shows and been On Broadway She is Ready to hang That Up and be a Housewife to Her Husband Shane of 6 Years and Her 2 Sons Octavious and O'Shane. *'Melissa Newsome' (Season 1–present) She is a Lipstick making Queen she runs her own Business "Mel-Lips LLC" she doesn't have a Man yet But she is dating and she Looking for Mr Right to start a family with. *'Vee Johnson' (Season 2–present) She is an EX-Model who is Dating the Miami Football player Marcus Daye who is 26 years old she is long time friends of Shannon. *'Jenifer Whim' (Season 2–present) She is The Wife of a Miami Actor Steven Whim who has been on Over 8 Long running TV Shows and over 30 Movies They have 5 Kids together Toby 25, Lisa 22, Sally 19, Brandon 16 and Lauren 13 *'Ashley Pickio' (Season 2–present) She is The Scandal Queen she was in the Biggest scandal in Miami Years ago By having a Public affair with the City mayor but she is determined to get her skin care product off the ground she is long time friends with Melissa. Friends & Husbands of The Housewives *'Evelyn Bergman' She is Divorced From Her R&B Singer EX-Husband Greg after 17 years she is back on The Market Trying to see how The single Life feels while raising her 14 Year old Daughter Valentina. *'Kerry Steinhart' She is The wife of Larry Steinhart one of The Biggest Producers in Miami she doesn't have a Job Being a Housewife is her Job taking care of Her and Larry 5 Children Hannah, Larry Jr., Kristin, Ramona and Dean. *'Ginger' She is Shannon best friend from Junior High and Her Personal assistant she is there with Shannon every step of The way with her wedding Planning to Brett. *'Carmen' She is a close friend of Denise she is single and loves to date Guys with enormous bank accounts she is Very Good looking and always Throws shade and spill Tea she like sot bringing up touchy subjects to cause Drama. *'Justin Carl' He is Denise Husband who is a Judge in Town. *'Brett Unis' he is Shannon fiance and soon to Be Husband who is an EX-NFL Player He spoils Shannon and Buys her anything she wants no matter what it is he has 2 Kids form his Previous marriage. *'Larry Steinhart' He is The Husband of Kerry and a Big name Producer in Town he has Been married to kerry since 1997 he doesn't want her to work he wants her to take care of the Children. *'Shane Herman' He is Brandi Husband of 6 years he is The Father of There son O'Shane and Perfect Stepfather to her Oldest son who he adopted he is a video Game Programmer. *'Marcus Daye' He is Vee Boyfriend He is a Miami Football player *'Steven Whim' He is Jenifer Husband is a big named Actor in Both Maimai and L.A Series Overview Episodes